Whispering Winds
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: Kyuubi's mate has been sealed inside Hinata! What's a poor girl to do when the demon inside of her wants its mate who just so happens to be sealed inside of Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

AN: **Giving this story a shot. Hope you guys like it. R&R! XD**

* * *

…

Pain. It was the only thing she could feel.

Blistering, searing hot pain. The agony licked at her like the flames of a scorching white hot fire, eating away at her body. She couldn't move. If she made even the slightest of movements then the pain would double tenfold.

She could feel the sticky substance of blood running down the side of her face and its coppery tang made residence in her mouth. It felt like she was lying in a blood bath, the liquid of life lying all around her body. She could feel it beneath her, coating the ground and painting it a crimson red.

What scared her the most was that she knew where the blood had come from. It had come from the gaping hole in her stomach.

She couldn't remember much about how she got here, lying in a puddle of her own blood, but she could recall bits and pieces.

They had been called on mission, team eight that is. It had seemed rather simple really. All they had to do was transport supplies from Konahah to Suna. It was a D-Rank mission.

When the enemy attacked, it was clear they weren't after the cargo … they were after her. They had made specific attacks in her direction, showing it was her they wanted.

The battle seemed to last only a few short minutes. All she knew was that she had quickly been dispatched, knocked out minutes after it started. Gosh she was so weak….

Hinata gasped weakly when she felt someone grab ahold of her arm.

"Hinata! Oh…oh god…"

Kiba … That was Kiba's voice.

"K..Ki…Kiba?" Hinata murmured weakly, her eyes fluttering open to see Kiba's worried face hovering over her.

"Oh god, Hinata!" Kiba cried, grasping her hand in his.

Hinata saw tears in his eyes and instantly grew worried. Was her wounds worse than she thought?

Turning her head slightly, she saw Shino and her sensei rushing towards her.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy. The toll of blood loss was quickly catching up to her and she could feel darkness tugging away at her consciousness. Darkness quickly overcame her, sending her spiraling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: **Hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to post another chapter soon. **


	2. Kukiko and Disownment

AN: **Okay, here's the next installment of this story. I did write a different version of it, but forgot to save it. My computer then decided that it would be a dear and shut itself off, therefore causing me to loose my poor chapter. Oh well, here's the new version of that chapter. Hope you guys like it. There may be grammar and spelling errors because I'm not an expert in that area. I'm human, I mispell things. Simple.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever (sadly). _**  
**

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling, hitting the water covering the floors, echoing throughout the dark tunnel.

Hinata gasped, eyes snapping open. She shot up from where she was laying in the water, head swinging around frantically to see where she was.

"So you're awake Kit."

Startled, Hinata swung around to see piercing blue eyes staring down at her. She let out a terrified shriek at the sight of the giant white fox, stumbling back and falling into the water.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, Kit. I can do you no harm." The fox said, looking down upon Hinata.

Hinata gulped, standing up shakily. She saw that the demon was behind a bared gate and hoped that the gate would not open.

"W..Who are you?" She stuttered.

The fox seemed to give her a warm smile, sitting down in front of the gate, all white nine tails pulled around her.

"Me? I am Kukiko, the white Kyuubi." The white fox answered.

"White Kyuubi!?" Hinata gasped. Wasn't the kyuubi the one who had attacked the village and slaughtered fellow ninja?

Kukiko chuckled and nodded. "I am not who you think, little one. For it was my mate, Kurama, who attacked your village all those years ago."

Now that Hinata thought about it, Kukiko didn't seem harmful. Actually, in all the pictures she saw of the Kyuubi, its fur was orange, far from the pure white that Kukiko possessed.

Hinata nodded shakily.

"And who might you be kit? I was not aware I would be sealed in yet another human." Kukiko asked, raising a paw to lick at it.

"M..Me? H..Hinata." Hinata gulped as the fox looked down to stare at her.

"Hinata eh?" The fox chuckled. "Haven't been sealed in one of those before."

"S..Sealed!?" Hinata yelled, something clicking in her mind.

"Yes kit, sealed. I presume you are not aware, are you?" Hinata shook her head.

"Well, I've been sealed inside of you, kit, so we're kinda one now. I can't be extracted from you because you'll die so I guess we're stuck together till death, eh?"

"Sealed!?" Hinata squeaked, hands shooting up to grasp at her hair.

Kukiko frowned at her reaction. "Yes. Sealed. Inside of you."

"…" Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she promptly passed out.

"Kit!"

…

* * *

Hinata groaned as she came to. Surely it had all been a dream?

"Finally joined the world of living have we?"

Hinata squeaked at the voice and tears gathered in her eyes when she saw that it had not been a dream.

"Kit? Are you okay?" Kukiko asked, concern laced into her voice.

Hinata shook her head.

"N..no."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded, head down. Kukiko sighed.

"I didn't ask to be placed inside of you, and you didn't ask for me either, so we're both just going to have to deal with it. I know it's hard, but it's neither of our faults. If anyone is to blame, it's the people who sealed me inside of you."

Hinata nodded though she was still upset.

"You should go back and wake in the real world now, kit. I'm sure there are things that need to be taken care of."

Hinata nodded numbly and the scene of her inner made faded.

…

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stared out the window of her room, twirling a piece of hair nervously. It had been a few hours since her talk with her new…. "friend". She was distressed at first, but figured she would save the tears until after she heard what her father had to say. She was told he wanted to speak with her….

To be honest, Hinata dreaded speaking with her father. He wasn't an understanding man and was known to act rashly. He had already chosen her younger sister over her for the title of heiress, deeming her too weak. He acted out of spite and Hinata didn't know if he would except her at all now.

"Hinata-sama."

The voice drew her from her thoughts and she turned to see a servant of the main house standing in her doorway.

"Y..Yes?"

"Hiashi-sama has requested to speak with you."

Hinata gulped and nodded, walking over to follow the servant out.

She walked nervously down the deserted hallways, heart pounding frantically. Stopping in front of the door, she took a few deep breaths.

"E..everything thing's going to be okay." She told herself quietly before gathering the courage to push open the door.

She had expected to see only her father, but to her shock, all of the elders were there, including most of the main branch.

"Hinata." Her name was spoken so harshly that it made her cringe.

"Y…Yes?" Hinata stepped nervously into the room. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest. Panic was slowly rising up within her.

"Hinata Hyuga, first born of Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the main branch. Step forward." The voice wasn't that of her father, but of an elder, an elder highly respected in her clan.

Hinata walked to the middle of the room, feeling every eye on her. Her father stood, glaring harshly at her.

"We, the elders and I, have come to a conclusion about what action should take place regarding your … change."

"Change?" Hinata questioned, but instantly remembered she wasn't to speck during such an event.

"The White Kyuubi has been sealed within you. We first opted for extracting the demon, but found it would take your life. We are not a cruel people and therefore decided to spare your life. However, there's no telling what you will become. You are now a monster, a shame to the hyuga clan." Hiashi spoke, a cold, harsh tone in his voice.

Hinata felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. No! She would not cry. She was stronger than this. Naruto wouldn't stand here crying, he would stand strongly and fight back.

"NO!" Her sudden shout startled everyone in the room. Hinata whipped her head around, her eyes scanning over every single body.

"I am not a monster, nor am I a shame to this clan! It's not my fault a demon was sealed within me!" Hinata opened her mouth to continue but was cut off as her father's angry voice boomed.

"IT IS YOUR OWN FAULT THAT THE DEMON WAS SEALED WITHIN YOU! YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT OFF THE ENEMY AND PREVENT THIS FROM OCCURING!" Hiashi yelled before continuing with a slightly quieter voice. "A hyuga is not weak. We are a strong clan and the most respected in this village. A hindrance like you will not be accepted any longer." Hiashi clenched his fists, glaring at her.

Hinata quivered under his menacing glare, her boost of confidence long gone.

"You have been a burden to this clan, but now our burden is about to be lifted. The village has influenced our decision as well. The villagers no longer accept you as one of them and we agree. You are a freak, a monster. The hyuga clan will not accept you. " Hiashi looked over his shoulder to the elders and received a nod.

"Hinata Hyuga, from this moment on, you are no longer one of us. You shall be stripped of the title Hyuga and thrown from our clan."

Hinata froze, staring at her father in shock.

"I, Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the main house, hereby disown you, Hinata Hyuga. You are now stripped of the title Hyuga and are now banished from the hyuga clan. You will have five minutes to gather what little you have before you will be escorted off the Hyuga lands. Dismissed." Hiashi said.

Everyone rose and followed Hiashi out of the room, each casting Hinata a menacing glance.

Hinata stood frozen. Her father's words echoed in her mind and she finally allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

…

* * *

_**Hinata's pov**_

* * *

I barely remember being escorted from the Hyuga grounds, everything seeming to be a blur after my father … no. He wasn't my father anymore.

I could feel new tears forming in my eyes, but quickly wiped them away. I shouldn't focus on that now. What I should be focusing on right now is finding a place to stay.

As I walked through the village, I noticed the harsh glares and heard the whispers. Suddenly, someone bumped into me causing me to stumble backwards. They were about to apologize before I looked up and they saw my face. Their concerned look quickly turned to one of disdain and a sneer grew across their features.

"Freak." The person shouted before shoving me to the ground and walking away.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I got up and made sure to keep my head lowered. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing how much their words and actions hurt me.

I felt weak. My body hadn't fully recovered from having this … this thing sealed inside of me. A sudden pain erupted inside of me and I screamed.

My arms wrapped around my stomach where the pain was emitting from. The pain was intense. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

People ignored my screams of agony, choosing to walk away. Panic surged inside of me, sweat beading on my brow. What was happening?

Stumbling, I managed to collapse in an abandoned alley way, laying face first. Screams tore from my throat as my body shook with tremors. It suddenly occurred to me what was happening. The clan had stripped me of my Hyuga name, finalizing my disownment.

The pain left as quickly as it came and I was left panting on the dirt floor. Exhaustion settled over me and I quickly succumbed into the darkness, welcoming it with open arms.

I didn't know how I would manage anymore, my life had changed drastically. I didn't know how I would survive or go on with life. But what I did know is that I would never give up, not now, not ever. I will stand by what I say. Because that...is my ninja way.

* * *

AN: **This chapter didn't turn out quite how I expected, but I'm pleased. I hope you guys liked it. ****  
**

**Oh, and for those who don't know, right now this story is set between the three years that Naruto left for training.**

**Review please? :)**


	3. Naruto-kun!

AN: **Hey guys! I want to thank you all for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! They mean a lot!**

**So anyways, I got today off of school, SNOW DAY! And because of that, I was able to finish this chapter! I really enjoy writing this story. I'm just so inspired for it. I've done my research for it and have big plans. My goal is to cover this story from the time Hinata has the demon sealed within her to where we are now in the Naruto manga. I hope I can do it. **

**So ya! I hope you guys like this chapter. If there are any spelling mistakes I apologize in advance. I tried to reread and go over everything.**

**(Oh and btw, if you guys don't like Hinata's new appearance, just imagine her as you like)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever._

* * *

_***Time Skip-One Year***_

* * *

Hinata didn't really keep track of the days after that. Every day seemed to blur into another. She lost track of time easily.

She had managed to get an apartment, a dainty old one that would fall apart soon that is. But it was better than nothing. She would have asked some of her friends if she could stay with them, but didn't want to be a burden. Team 8 was the same as ever, although Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata a little differently though. It hurt her to know that her team mates showed fear towards her. After all, she was the same girl who had been placed on their team all those years ago.

Hinata had gained confidence over the past year though. At first she would burst into tears at the looks of disdain and would spend nights crying herself to sleep. But she soon learned that crying got her nowhere. This was her life now. She would have to accept that. So she ignored their hatred, even though it still got through to her sometimes. She no longer stuttered which she found as an upside to everything that had happened.

Right now she was laying in the shade beneath a great oak tree, far into the forest that surrounded the village. Hinata found it easier to cope with things when she wasn't in the village. The forest was peaceful and there wasn't anyone there to give her glares of hatred. Out here, she wasn't seen as a monster or a freak. Out here she was herself.

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the clouds that drifted lazily across the sky. Her hair was splayed out around her and a thought occurred to her.

"I should really cut my hair." She mused, sitting up and grasping a strand.

Her hair had grown significantly and she was growing tired of its style. She wanted something different …something new.

In fact, her whole wardrobe could change. She had been wearing the same style that she had for years. Most of her friends had changed their look and it wouldn't hurt to change hers too, right?

Smiling to herself, Hinata slowly stood. She gathered what little she had with her and rushed back to her apartment.

…

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked through her closet, trying to find something that would be her new outfit from then on.

Digging around, she finally found something.

"Bingo!" She shouted joyfully, gathering what she needed before running into the bathroom to get started.

She hastily pulled off her old outfit and got to work putting on her new.

She began wrapping the tops of her thighs, stopping just past her knees. Hinata quickly slipped on her fishnet tank top before pulling a purple dress over her head. The dress cut off on both shoulders and fell mid-thigh. Hinata put a purple belt just under her breasts and returned her head band to its original spot around her neck.

There was a pair of ninja boots/sandals lying the corner that she found perfect. They reached up to her knees.

At first she was going to cut her hair, but quickly decided against it. Instead Hinata opted for going for a side braid, braiding her hair to the left. After finishing that, she then moved to fix her bangs. She parted them in the middle and pushed the other together so there were no open gaps between them.

When Hinata looked in the mirror she finally felt happy for the first time that year. Her new look meant a new beginning for her. All the bad things that happened to her were gone with her old look. For now on, she would only look to the future, not the past.

…

* * *

Hinata panted slightly, sweat dripping from her brow. She had been training all morning and was now tiring. She had secessfully developed her new technique without the help of her team mates. Hinata smiled.

"I did it." She panted, reaching up to wipe away the sweat.

Hinata was about to leave, but a shout from somewhere in the forest stopped her.

"What was that?"

She listened intently as another shout sounded. It suddenly occurred to her that someone could be in trouble.

Quickly, she jumped into the trees and began jumping from limb to limb, trying to locate the position of the voice.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she collided with a blur of orange. She felt the breath get knocked out of her and the next thing she knew she was falling.

…

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

* * *

"PERVY SAGE!" I shouted in annoyance, wishing he would hurry his lazy butt up. Seriously, the guy is as slow as a snail.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I rolled my eyes at his remark. At this pace we would make it back to the village by midnight.

I turned to resume jumping through the trees as quick as I could, but suddenly collided with something purple.

I gasped as I was knocked backwards and thrown towards the forest floor.

* * *

_Hinata's pov_

* * *

I collided with the ground and rolled a few feet. It hurt, but the pain was tolerable.

I groaned as I sat up, my head still hurting from the collision. Wait, what was it I had bumped into?

Looking over, I saw a groaning blond rubbing the back of his head, eyes scrunched up in pain. Something clicked in my mind and I couldn't stop myself from shouting his name in surprise.

"Naruto-kun!" My cheeks flushed as soon as his name left my lips and I silently cursed for my slip of tongue.

I saw his head shoot up at the sound of his name and seen surprise flicker through his beautiful blue eyes. Oh how I could get lost in them forever…

"H..Hinata!?" My name cut through my thoughts and I quickly shook my head to rid myself of them. I nodded and saw the shock etched on his face.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?" I asked, relieved I was over my stuttering. He blushed suddenly and I cocked my head, wondering what was wrong.

…

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

The voice caught my attention and I looked over to see a girl siting in the dirt. How did she know my name?

I took another glance at her and when I saw her eyes I instantly knew who she was.

"H..Hinata!?" I couldn't believe it. This was Hinata, the stuttering classmate of mine? It couldn't possibly be. But it was as she acknowledged the name.

I couldn't believe that this was Hinata. Sure, I hadn't seen her in a while, but gosh did she change. To be honest, with her long braided hair and slim figure, I'd say she looked even more beautiful than Sakura ever did. Wait … did I just think that?

"Eh, Naruto-kun?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance and I blushed when I looked up to meet her eyes. No, bad thoughts. I have eyes for Sakura and Sakura only … don't I?

"Oh sorry, Hinata-chan. I was just thinking." I saw her blush and I instantly noticed my slip up. Oh gosh, I hadn't meant to call her that.

"Oh, ok." She said, but I noticed the blush stayed on her cheeks.

"So what were you doing out here in the forest?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my clothes.

"Oh, I was training when I heard a shout. I thought someone might have been in trouble." Hinata answered, also rising to her feet.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. I guess it was me you heard." I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. Sheesh, since when did I act like this in front of Hinata?

"Oh, well. I'm glad no one was in trouble then." Hinata smiled.

I looked away so she couldn't see the blush tinting my cheeks. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore my fluttering heart.

"So, I was just on my way back to the village. Want to walk back with me?" I asked like it was no big deal, but at my mention of the village, I noticed a sudden sadness envelop her features.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed and looked back in the direction of the village.

"Oh! It's nothing. Just thinking." She chuckled nervously, idling twiddling her fingers.

I cocked an eyebrow but said nothing more.

"Um, ok then." I said unsurely. Something about the way she acted told me she was lying, but I wasn't going to push it.

Hinata sighed and looked at me.

"Hey, um, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I, um, well, what I wanted to say was…I'm glad you're back." Hinata said, actually seeming to stutter.

I chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. It's good to be back."

…

* * *

_Hinata's pov_

* * *

To be quite honest, as happy as I was that Naruto-kun was back (more like ecstatic), I was dreading going back to the village. I really didn't want him to find out what I had become. Naruto-kun may turn on me like the others had…

No! I shook my head fiercely causing him to glance over curiously at me. I smiled like it was nothing and continued walking.

No, Naruto-kun wasn't like that. He was understanding. Naruto-kun would never ridicule me like my family and the villagers had.

When I saw the gates of the village approaching, a feeling of uneasiness filled me.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost." Naruto stated simply, slowing down to fall in line with my slow pace.

"It's nothing to worry about Naruto-kun. I'm fine." I laughed nervously, but I knew he could see through it.

I let out a surprised shriek when he put an arm around my shoulders and leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"You're my friend, Hinata-chan. I know something's bothering you and I will find out what it is. I don't like to see my friends sad." Naruto whispered before pulling away and winking at me. I swear my heart stopped beating when he did that.

"Besides, you must be very popular with the guys Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, causing me to blush furiously. "You must have every guy falling for you!"

"M..me? No. Why would any guy want me?" I whispered, biting me lip. My words seemed to shock Naruto as he stared at me with utter disbelief on his face.

"Hinata-chan…" He said quietly, before smiling at me. "You're a very beautiful girl, Hinata-chan. I know all the girls must envy you. Don't be so hard on yourself. You could have any guy you wanted." His remark caused me to smile sadly at him although my heart was fluttering wildly at his comment.

"You're wrong, Naruto-kun. I can't have any guy."

Naruto simply smiled cheekily at me.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. There's gotta be some guy you like!"

I giggled nervously at his remark causing him to light up.

"See! There is someone! Who is it!?" He shouted jumping around me.

I looked away and shook my head. "It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun. He'd never like me that way." If only you knew Naruto-kun, I added in my head.

"You need more confidence in yourself, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and I sighed. We had finally arrived at the gates.

…

* * *

_Naruto's pov_

* * *

"Ah! It's so good to be home again!" I laughed walking through the gates with Hinata following close behind me.

I was about to continue on walking before a shout caught my attention.

"Naruto! Naruto is that you!"

I instantly recognized the voice.

"Ah Sakura-chan! Ya, it's me!" I shouted, smiling as she came into view with Konohamaru and his team following close behind her.

To be honest, when I first started on the trip home, I was excited that I would get to see Sakura again. But now that I saw her, I don't feel as excited. In fact, she hasn't seemed to mature much. Nothing like Hinata, that is.

Sakura smiled at me and I found myself comparing her to Hinata. Sakura wasn't near as beautiful as I used to think. Actually, Hinata is way prettier….

"Naruto!" A smack to my head had me whimpering in pain.

"Sakura-chan! What was that for!?" I pouted, rubbing the spot and wincing.

"You weren't paying attention, idiot." Sakura snorted which I didn't find very attractive. Sakura was so violent and yet Hinata was so kind and gentle.

Wait, why was I comparing the two? I like Sakura…I think.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but stopped when she noticed Hinata standing a little ways behind me. Her face seemed to harden into a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was icy, laced with dislike. I saw Hinata flinch and look down.

"I met Naruto-kun in the forest and he offered I walk back with him." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her dress.

Sakura snorted. "Whatever. Now get lost, we don't want you around. Come on Naruto." Sakura bit out, grabbing my wrist in a bone breaking grip and started to pull me away.

"Wait! Sakura-chan!" I shouted but wasn't strong enough to pry her fingers from my arm. I looked back to see Hinata looking down, raising a hand to wipe her eyes. Was she…was she crying?

Finally we came to a stop, Sakura finally letting go of my wrist.

"What was that back there, Sakura-chan?" I asked. This wasn't the Sakura I knew.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, but I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sakura-chan. You know what I'm talking about."

Sakura frowned at me.

"She's a freak, Naruto. You don't want to be seen with her."

"Freak? Hinata-chan isn't a freak Sakura. " I said but was shocked when she started to laugh manically.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

I was confused.

"Tell me what?"

Sakura smirked evilly. "She's a monster, Naruto. Didn't you hear? She was too weak to fight off the enemy and because of that they sealed a demon inside of her. Everyone in the village hates her. I mean, come on. She's a freak! Even her own family disowned her. She has a freaking demon inside of her and.." SMACK!

Sakura stumbled back, holding her now reddening cheek and staring at me with shock and confusion.

"Enough Sakura." I bit out through clenched teeth. "Hinata is not a freak. If anything, you're more of a monster than she is!" I yelled, fists clenched.

Sakura was about to reply angrily but I stopped her.

"No. Keep your mouth shut, Haruno. You've said enough." With that said I turned and took off, leaving a shocked Sakura in my wake.

...

* * *

_Still Naruto's pov_

* * *

I had expected to feel at least a little bit of remorse about hitting Sakura, but felt none. Actually, I was feeling satisfied. It kinda felt good not to be on the receiving side that time.

Anyways, what I did to Sakura was far from my mind. I was focused on Hinata.

Sakura said a demon had been sealed within her, causing her own family to disown her and the villagers to hate her. I grasped the clothing over my stomach, thinking about my own demon. No one deserves to be treated this way.

'Don't worry Hinata. I'm coming.'

* * *

AN: **I was planning on adding in Naruto's dattebyo, but I kinda forgot. Oops. Oh well. **

**Anyways I hoped you guys liked it. Review? :)**


	4. Kiss and Run!

AN: **Ohayō my beautiful readers! Isn't it just a lovely morning? The stars shining and twinkling brightly, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds as the wind gently sweeps them across the sky…**

**Ya okay. So it's 12:00 in the morning. And it's only 12 degrees outside and the ground is frozen and covered in snow. Freezing out there!**

**I couldn't help but post this chapter! I love this story guys! It's so much fun to write! Yay dattebyo! Um yeah…**

**Anyways, Naruto is lacking his dattebyo! Ya, never really got around to adding that in. So from now on I guess he just won't say it. If you want him to say it, just imagine it in your head It works, trust me XD**

**Also, I wanted to point out a few facts. My favorite Naruto characters of course!**

**My favorite _good _male character is of course Naruto. (He's just a cute, giant ball of sunshine!)**

**My favorite _evil _male character is Deidara. (Love him so much!)**

**And my favorite _good_ female character is of course Hinata. (So kind and sweet!)**

**My least favorite characters? Hmm…**

**My least favorite _good _female character is Sakura. I guess it's because of the way she treated Naruto in the first series. Kinda left a bad impression because Naruto was my favorite.**

**Least favorite _evil _male character is probably Sasuke. He killed Deidara so I'm mad at him**

**Key:**

_Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

**Kyuubi's talking**

Regular text

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich and sitting in my own hot tub drinking Starbucks coffee instead of writing this story…..o. o_

* * *

…

_No one's pov_

Naruto cursed as he jumped from roof to roof. So far he had searched the entire village and there was no sign of Hinata.

"**You know, searching outside of the village would be a smart idea. After all, you spent most of your time in the forest when the villagers treated you this way." **

Naruto stopped and landed on a roof.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Naruto whispered, turning to take off towards the gates of the village.

"**Because you're a dim-wit." **

Naruto scowled and grumbled under his breath. "Am not."

"**Are too, brat." **

Naruto pouted and continued on his way mumbling something incoherent about stupid know it all foxes.

…

* * *

Naruto's pov

I sighed as I checked out my surroundings. The sun was starting to set and there weren't any traces of Hinata.

"Where could she be?" I mumbled. "I don't think she's here, Kurama."

Over the past three years, my relationship with the fox had changed. We were on better terms now. I had learned his name and we were actually great friends now. Not that he would admit that.

"**Ever think of checking where she lives?"**

"You couldn't have suggested that before we checked the entire forest!?" I shouted, huffing angrily causing the fox to chuckle.

"**I find it amusing to see you run around like an idiot." **

Scowling, I found myself turning back towards the village.

"**Brat, what exactly are you going to say to her when you find her?"**

Actually, I honestly didn't know what I was going to say. "I'll just wing it!"

Kurama sighed and I chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll go alright!" I said and laughed when Kurama denied ever worrying.

"**I'm not worried, besides brat….The tailed beast within her, I know it. I'm more worried about it than you."**

"Eh? You're worried about the tailed beast?" I found myself asking.

"**No." **His answer was short and quick, but I couldn't help but wondering if that was a tint of fear I heard in his voice.

…

* * *

**No one's pov**

Naruto sighed as he walked around the village. Checking where she lived was a great idea … only he hadn't the clue where she lived.

Sure, he would have asked someone for help, but he and the villagers still weren't on the greatest of terms. Besides, he wasn't sure the villagers even cared or even bothered to know where Hinata lived.

"Ah dattebyo…" Naruto muttered, walking down a busy crowded street. He was looking for someone he knew would know where Hinata lived.

Suddenly, something sniffed at his hand and he let out a startled shriek, jumping away from the object. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just a dog.

"You know, it's not nice to scare people like that doggy." Naruto said, kneeling on one knee to look the dog in the eyes.

Now that he thought about it, this dog seemed familiar….

"Akamaru! So this is where you went off to."

Naruto looked up at the sound of the voice and did a double take as something clicked in his mind.

"Kiba!?" He shouted, looking up wide eyed at his friend with disbelief before turning back to where Akamaru stood in front of him. He fell back and pointed at the dog.

"A..Akamaru!?" The dog barked in acknowledgement and wagged its tail.

"Ah, Naruto! So the rumors are true! You're back." Kiba said, placing a hand on Akamaru's head.

Naruto looked over the two again and just couldn't get over the fact that the little puppy was now this giant dog.

"Oi! Stop gawking. Dogs can grow you know." Kiba smirked causing Naruto to grumble.

Naruto got up and dusted off his clothes. Now was not the time to chat. He had to find Hinata.

"Hey, Kiba? Do you know where Hinata-chan lives?" He asked, hoping he knew.

"Hinata? Well ya, why do you ask?" Kiba narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto suspiciously as Akamaru growled.

Naruto held up his hands and smiled nervously. "I..I just want to talk to her. That's all! I swear!"

"Hmm, she lives in an apartment on the outskirts of town. You may want to have a kunai handy. Lot of thugs round there." Kiba answered before nodded to Akamaru. "Come on. Ma wanted us back before sunset." He said and took off with Akamaru following behind.

Naruto watched them, a scowl marring his face. Hinata lived in the outskirts of town? That was one of the worst places to live in the village. It was crawling with thugs, drunkards, and perverted men.

Fists clenched, Naruto turned and started to run towards the outskirts of the village. Hopefully he wouldn't run into much trouble.

…

* * *

Naruto's pov

I couldn't believe Hinata-chan lived here. Of all the places… Even I lived in better conditions than this.

Gulping, I glanced nervously around. The wind sent a shiver down my spine and a piece of crumbled paper blew across the ground in front of me. I jumped nervously as an owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

Slowly, I walked towards the apartment building that seemed to move and creek. There was the crackling of a fire and I glanced over nervously and saw a barrel a lit with flames. There were men standing around it and I could feel their eyes on me.

I felt sickened at their lustful gazes as their eyes roamed hungrily over my body. I hugged my chest and started to walk a little faster.

I looked behind and saw them start to follow and quickly made a mad dash for the stairs that led up to the apartment building.

I heard their footsteps behind me and quickly reached the nearest door. Not caring who it was, I started to beat on the door, yelling for them to let me in.

"Let me in! Hurry! Please!" I screamed, beating on the door.

I'm a Ninja so I should be afraid of these guys, right? Wrong.

From terrible experiences when I was a child, I'm terrified of guys like these. They would beat me and torture me because of the kyuubi. Whenever they corner me, my body seems to freeze up and I can't move or make a run to get away. I couldn't let that happen again…

They were advancing on me and I quickly started to pound more fiercely on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and I stumbled inside.

I quickly slammed the door shut behind me and locked it, collapsing against it while I tried to calm my racing heart.

Sighing in relief, I looked up only to find myself staring into pale eyes wide with shock.

"Hinata-chan!" I cried out in relief, engulfing her in a hug. "You saved my life, Hinata-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried out, squeezing her tightly.

"N..Nar…Naruto-k..kun!?" she stuttered, seeming to turn bright red in my embrace which confused me, but that was the furthest thing from my mind.

I pulled away from the hug and held her within an arm's length away from me. I looked at her seriously and got back to the reason why I came here in the first place.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned me, though it looked like there was a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Eh, must be my imagination.

"Hinata-chan…I came here to see if you were alright." I said seriously and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Ah Naruto-kun …. Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling at me, but I knew the smile was forced.

I frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about Hinata-chan. Sakura had no right to act the way she did towards you."

Hinata frowned and pulled away from me.

"Why are you here, Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly, turning her back towards me.

"Why am I here? To make sure you're okay of course!" I shouted, thinking we had just established this fact.

Hinata whipped angrily around to face me, fists clenched at her side.

"She told you, didn't she?" She hissed through clenched teeth and I nodded wordlessly.

Hinata took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

"Don't you hate me too? Aren't you going to side with your beloved Sakura?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked confusedly causing her to glare at me fiercely.

"Because I'm a monster! A freak! No one would be caught talking to me! Everyone hates me!" She yelled.

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" I shouted back, fist clenched. I couldn't stand to hear her talk about herself this way. She wasn't a monster or a freak! She was beautiful, kind, and basically the purest person he knew.

"Why not! It's true! I'm a freak of nature! A mons…" She was cut off as I did something I never thought I would do.

I kissed her. I don't know what came over me or even compelled me to do it, but dear Kami I kissed her. I grabbed her face and smashed our lips together. As soon as our lips touched it felt like electricity was running through my body. I felt like I was on fire! A good kind of fire though…

Her lips were so soft and she tasted of cinnamon buns. Kami…it had to be the best kiss I ever had…even though I've only ever kissed Sasuke before….

But as soon as it happened it was over. I quickly regained my senses and pulled away.

Her face was bright red and she was staring at me with eyes wide with shock. My hands lingered on her face before I realized and pulled them away. I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I knew I must have been as red as she was.

Dear kami…what have I just done?

…

* * *

Hinata's pov

He kissed me. Naruto-kun kissed me! I was so shocked I barely registered what was happening before I felt electricity run through me. It was over as soon as it happened and I was left standing there in shock, face beet red as Naruto coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing darkly as well.

"Ah…Hinata-chan…." Naruto stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to come up with something to say.

I couldn't believe it…Naruto-kun had KISSED me. ME! I was so happy I didn't even noticed Naruto calling my name before he waved a hand in front of me. I blinked before looking at him.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He chuckled nervously, still blushing as hard as I was.

I nodded slowly and watched him stutter as he tried to come up with an answer to explain the kiss.

"I…uh…Hinata-chan..uh…I'm sorry!" Naruto blurted before looking away and blushing.

Finding this cute, I giggled and watched him look at me in shock and confusion.

"It's fine Naruto-kun."

Naruto started to protest, but I quickly stopped him.

"Really! It's fine Naruto-kun. Actually…it was kind of nice." I whispered shyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

…

* * *

Naruto's pov

"Really! It's fine Naruto-kun. Actually…it was kind of nice." She whispered shyly, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I blushed and rubbed my arm.

"Yea…It was nice. Really nice." I said, giving her a nervous smile causing her to blush.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before I broke it with a cough. I wanted to change the subject and quick!

"I don't hate you, Hinata-chan." I stated, going back to our previous conversation and trying to forget about the kiss.

She looked at me sadly.

"Why?"

I chuckled. Should I tell her? Yes. She deserved to know the truth.

"Well, if I hated you, I'd have to hate myself, now wouldn't I?" I laughed, smiling at her.

"W..What are you talking about?" Hinata asked confused.

I sighed and decided I would just come on out and tell her. "Hinata-chan…I have a demon sealed inside of me too." I said quickly and watched as her expression morphed into one of complete and utter shock.

"**Way to be blunt with it, brat." **Kurama sighed from within me and I mentally replied.

'What other way was I supposed to say it?' Kurama chose not to answer and remained silent within me.

I sighed and saw Hianta was still in shock.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" I asked nervously and poked her, snapping her out of her trance.

…

* * *

Hinata's pov

Naruto-kun…has a demon inside him too?

_Flashback_

"_I'll be the Hokage someday! Just you watch!" Naruto shouted before taking off._

_Five year old Hinata watched as Naruto ran through the crowd, the people whispering harsh things._

"_It's the demon brat again."_

"_Why is he even alive?"_

"_The third should have had him killed."_

"_He's a monster. The kyuubi's sealed within him."_

"_Hey, its forbidden to speak of that!"_

_Hinata turned to her caretaker who gripped her hand._

"_Kyuubi? What's the kyuubi?" she asked innocently. _

_The man only smiled down at her. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Hinata-sama."_

_Hinata nodded and turned to stare in the direction that Naruto had run off in. _

_Flashback end_

Something clicked and Hinata gasped.

"Kyuubi." She whispered and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes before looking away.

"Ya. The kyuubi who attacked the village sixteen years ago is sealed within me. We're kinda the same now, eh?" Naruto gave me his signature grin before walking over and sitting on my beat up couch.

"I…" I started to say but Naruto cut me off.

"The villagers hate me too, Hinata-chan. All my life… I had no one growing up and everyone hated me. But Iruka sensei taught me to just be myself and show the villagers I'm Naruto Uzamaki, not the nine-tailed fox. That's why I'm going to become Hokage and be the best ninja this village has ever seen!" Naruto yelled excitedly and I couldn't help but giggle.

Even though I was still in a bit of shock, Naruto-kun just made everything better. He just had that way about him. He was like a ray of sunshine on a cold, rainy day. He was the warmth you craved for in the dead of winter, the brightest star in the night sky.

It was then I finally realized just how deeply in love with Naruto-kun I was. I was head over heels for him. And judging by that kiss earlier, maybe… just maybe…he liked me too.

I was estatic. I wasn't alone in this world after all. Naruto and I were the same…

"Eh, Hinata-chan? You kinda spaced out again…" Naruto said, poking me to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Naruto-kun. I was just thinking." I apologized and moved to sit beside him on the couch.

My heart beat frantically on the walls of my chest and the blood pounded in my ears. Naruto was so close! I would feel the heat from his body and knee was almost touching mine!

I gulped as I saw him look at me questionably and tried to calm my racing heart. If I kept this up, I would surely faint!

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"Ya, it's just a lot to take in." **"Yeah right. Your thoughts are far from the kyuubi inside of him. More like what's on the outside of him." **Kukiko snorted inside of me and I let out a small "eek!"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, raising a hand to feel my forehead. "Are you okay? You don't have a fever do ya?"

I gulped. Naruto-kun's face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek and it felt like I was going to overheat!

Naruto seemed to move closer and I watched him nervously.

"N..Na…Naruto-kun?" I stuttered and he gave me a small smile.

"You know, Hinata-chan… I always thought I loved Sakura." He said and it felt like he had dropped a ton of bricks on me.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to seem uninterested, but in reality, I was on the verge of crying. He was going to say he was still in love with her. I just know it!

"All these years I've chased after her and I suddenly realized something. You wanna know what that something Hinata-chan?" He asked, giving me a soft smile.

I had to look away from those beautiful blue eyes and force myself not to cry.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto-kun's voice was barely above a whisper and somehow I knew what he was trying to say was difficult for him.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." I said suddenly, causing him to look at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I know you're going to say you're still in love with Sakura." I say, still not looking at him.

Suddenly I felt his hand grasp my chin and turn me to face him. He had a sincere look on his face and I braced myself for his words.

"Actually Hinata-chan, I don't think I ever did like Sakura. In fact, I think…." He trailed off, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked up to meet my eyes.

"I think….I think I might be falling for you, Hinata-chan."

My eyes snapped open in shock to look at him, but he had vanished, leaving only a trail of wind behind. My bangs blew across my face and I was left there sitting alone on the couch in complete and utter shock.

* * *

AN: **Yay! This chapter's finally finished! I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long to complete it….**

**Oh, and if any of you out there are really good digital artists, anyone want to make a new cover for this story? I'm not good at making pictures and images on a computer and I really want a good picture of Naruto and Hinata on the cover without having to use someone else's work. **

**So if you want to take the job, just tell me. Thanks again!**

**Review please! XD**

**Sorry guys, I think I'll have to stop there for now. I'm tired :[**

**I know it's short, but it's short and sweet, right? At least it's longer than a one thousand word essay that I have to do for school sometimes.**

**I hope I can write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
